


Library

by Tat_Tat



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel finds an interesting book in Belle's library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library

Ariel had to make three sweeps through the grand library before she finally found the book.

“Got it,” she exclaimed, excited and nearly forgetting that it was half past midnight.

She froze and waited in case anyone had heard her, then set the book carefully on the desk next to the window. 

Belle had smiled toothily when she ushered Ariel into her personal library that afternoon. Ariel had never seen so many books. They had a small library in the palace back home, filled with strictly academic texts. The tiny library had reeled Ariel in, like most things in the surface world that sparked her curiosity. Before she could read, Eric had read to her after supper until she had reached a point in her lessons where she could read on her own. She had devoured all the books the little library offered and assumed that was all there was. 

Visiting the neighboring kingdoms with Eric had broadened her view of the world, and as Belle had opened the door, revealing the contents of the room, Ariel felt smaller. She liked to feel small, to feel the walls of her world expand. She liked to know there were still things left to learn and there always really were, but habits and complacency would often make her wonder. Her kingdom in the surface world was as strict and habitual as the home she left, stifling her, bringing on a burst of wanderlust.

Belle had stepped aside to let Ariel barrel in, watching the delight spread across Ariel’s lips. Some of the books were hard for Ariel to read, above her reading level, but Belle never made a face or tease her for struggling. She would sound out the titles and they would pause, sharing a smile, a book between them.

“You can borrow that one-- that too,” Belle kept saying. Ariel’s arms were soon heavy with books. At some point Cogsworth relieved her of the load.

“I’ll take these to your room.”

“Thank you!” Ariel managed to say before Belle enticed her with another book.

Ariel was beginning to think Belle was going to give her the entire library, and wondered if the room would cave in on itself without the books to support it, when she noticed Belle’s hand fall on a book and no sooner darted back. Ariel heard her inhale sharply, hold that breath, and watched her silently exhale.

“What is it?” Ariel asked. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yes,” Belle replied, not convincing Ariel. She moved along, pretending the peculiar response never happened which did the opposite of quelling Ariel’s innate curiosity. 

Before Belle successfully distracted her, Ariel quickly read the title painted on the spine in gold: The Complete Kama Sutra.

The book was open, spread on the table. Ariel hovered the lantern over the pages, illuminating an illustration of two nude figures, their faces solemn as they held themselves in precarious positions. 

Ariel stepped back, gasping in surprise, hand over her thundering chest. She wondered if anyone heard her, would see what she was looking at. Her cheeks burned at the thought. She looked around and waited, but Belle did not come dashing down, nor did Cogsworth or Mrs. Potts. And Eric was undoubtedly still asleep; not even the blare of a ship horn could wake him. 

Finding herself still alone in the dimness with the book, Ariel returned to it and found herself awkwardly caressing the page as her eyes lingered over the sexual illustration again. She paged through it slowly, soaking in all the details and possibilities. She read through it, cover to cover, her lantern burnt out and the dawn breaking.

She reshelved the book and crept back into bed with Eric who rolled over and drew her in close. Falling asleep, Ariel imagined herself crouched over Belle’s mouth, hands threading through long chestnut hair.


End file.
